One Week
by FauxFire
Summary: Narusasu  Sasuke agrees to 'date' Naruto for a week. T for language, nothing too bad, yet. :3 AU typical 'Naruto and Sasuke are highschoolers' Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Author Note: This time, fer sure!**

**I do not own Naruto, and I don't claim to. Also, this fic was thought up after listening to 'One Week' by the Bare Naked Ladies. This is a Narusasunaru. Enjoy~**

**page break**

'Please, accept my feelings.'

It was hard for me to believe that it was my voice making such a terrible croaking sound. My throat had never been more dry, my palms never as sweaty or my knees as unstable as they were right now. They threatened to buckle, and I was terrified of falling over and flattening the person in front of me. I, Uzumaki Naruto, was expressing for the first time _ever_ my love. And it wasn't to a cute girl- although admittedly, Sasuke would make one heck of a chick.

'Dobe.'

I snapped back to attention. I hadn't realised my mind had been wandering, but it does that a lot. I had been momentarily snared in a daydream where Sasuke was wearing a dress. My eyes came into focus and I realised I had been staring at him with a blank expression for at least half a minute. Sasuke looked up at me with his 'kitty-cat' eyes, dark and smug, as if he had heard something rather amusing. His stance was quite careful, almost guarded, but infused with just the right amount of slouch to still appear cool and relaxed. 'Why don't you repeat that, just a little louder,' he purred, his Sasuke-voice sultry and smooth as dark chocolate.

Another thing about dark chocolate? It's bitter and tastes like crap.

I gaped at him for a good few seconds as a small crowd gathered. It was getting larger as I stammer and tripped over my words, becoming more tongue-tied with each breath. I ducked my head. _Don't they have something better to do?_

Sasuke tilted his chin towards me. Though I'm a good head taller than him he still manages to make me feel like I'm four foot nothing. Sasuke was always taller than me in elementary _and _middle school. My shoulders slumped as I unconsciously stooped to his eye level. His smirk widened and I uttered a very unmanly whimper.

'I can't hear you, dobe. Speak up a little,' Sasuke said snidely, another blow to my fragile male ego. I try to remember that Sasuke is also a guy, and therefore must also have a fragile male ego as well, though I don't think anyone has ever been successful in wounding it, and I have a feeling that neither will I.

...And my brilliant romantic speech that was supposed to leave him begging for my love? Ehrm...

Nothing.

My head went blanker than when I try to remember math formulas.

He leant away from me and folded his arms. 'I thought so.' His hips swayed as he turned and I was almost permanently distracted by that delectable ass.

I shook my head wildly. Would I rather stare at his butt as he sauntered away, or drool at my leisure when we were happily dating, and I owned rights to grope it?

'W-Wait, teme,' I growled, stepping forward. There was a hot blush on my face and I would have liked nothing better than to stick my head in a bucket of ice water. Maybe I could drown and save myself the humiliation of walking into school tomorrow. 'I...' I take a deep breath and his obsidian eyes widen in curiosity. 'I'm saying... I want to go out with... you.' My own, sky-blue eyes hardened in determination.

There. I said it- so that everyone could hear. Air whooshed out of my lungs as I realised I'd done it! _I'm so amazing! In fact, I feel pretty good right now... kind of... giddy._ So I smiled triumphantly.

'Lots of people want to go out with me, what makes you special?' Sasuke drawled indifferently over his shoulder.

_Aw crap._

'Uhm...' _Come on Naruto, you made it this far! _'I really like you!' I blurted making wild gestures with my hands. 'For the longest time, ever since I saw you, I-'

'Tch,' Sasuke snorted, raising a hand. 'Enough. I expected more from you, _Naruto_. Come back when you have the balls to tell me what you really feel.'

This time I knew no matter what I said he wouldn't turn around and give me another chance. My only hope was to do something drastic.

_Dammit, he's getting away! Oh crap oh crap oh crap- What the heck do I do? _

'YOU'RE THE PRETTIEST GIRL I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!' I screamed with my eyes screwed shut and my fists clenched at my side.

Sasuke twitched and turned around slowly, death in his glare.

' MARRY ME?'

Sasuke punched me in the face.

I was sent flying and landed on my ass.

'...Is that a yes?' I groaned.

Sasuke turned and stared at me like I was crazy. And yeah, maybe I was. But I swear he has the most beautiful smile. 'Cause when he looked at me and the corner of his mouth lifted, I could have cried.

He was so beautiful it hurt.

'Don't disappoint me,' he said softly.


	2. Remind Me Why I Like You?

**It's been one week since you looked at me,  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.**

**

* * *

**

'I don't understand what I did wrong,' I wailed to Kiba, rather melodramatically, 'Sasuke won't even look at me, it's like I'm not even there...' I slumped against my locker and ran a hand through my luscious blonde hair- which I gel and spike each morning to look like a total stud. It showed just how upset I was- ruining fifteen minutes of careful styling. Kiba on the other hand, was more concerned that because since I was leaning against _my_ locker, _he_ couldn't get to _his. _

'Stop acting like a baby, you're the second biggest guy in our year and here you are snivelling about your failed love-life. Why don't you just go ask him what's stuck up his butt today?' Kiba grumbled, shoving me aside. He tossed a few books into his locker along with the worn grey hoody he had been wearing over his shirt. The sleeves were badly frayed- all the work of Kiba's puppy, Akamaru. Everything Kiba owned had either been chewed on or ingested by Akamaru at some point, but he didn't seem to mind.

'Don't talk about my _boyfriend _like that!' I said, appalled. I said the word boyfriend a little dreamily, too, because it was true! Sasuke Uchiha was my _boyfriend_. Okay; I was on 'probation' as he put it.

'Naruto, you're scaring me. You're bi; I get it, but _please, _stop acting like a girl.'

I scrunched my nose up in mock anger and then burst out laughing. 'Yeah, you're totally right. But I've never felt this way before-'

'Sure you have,' Kiba said, trying to stuff his math book into his already full bag, 'You liked Sakura for ages in the fourth grade.'

'No, this is different, I definitely like Sasuke more. I don't even think I'm really gay... I just like Sasuke. I mean, he looks like a girl.'

'Don't let him hear you say that or he'll deck you,' Kiba snickered. 'I still can't get over what you said to him, funniest thing I have ever heard!' His voice took on a high falsetto. 'Sasuke, you're the prettiest girl I've ever met in my entire life-'- he ducked under my fist- '-marry me!'

'Shut up!' I hissed. It wasn't one of my proudest moments. I still had a black eye.

'Seriously though; you've got to start acting like a man or Sasuke will chew you up and spit you out, and I don't want to have to sew all the bits of bloodied pulp back together when he's done with you.'

'Don't worry; I'm not planning on letting that happen.'

Kiba zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder with a sigh. 'I'm going to go talk to someone sane. Try and manage until lunch, and please don't hurt yourself.'

* * *

Sasuke's in my form. I have home-room and three classes with him, but our extra classes are all different. I take art and technical graphics, he does business and music. I do German, he does Spanish. When I bounced happily into my form room and pulled a chair up to Sasuke's desk, I was not expecting him to ignore me but all I got was a bored-sounding 'Go _away, _dobe.'

Well, fine. Maybe he needs his space. I can deal. I shuffled back to my seat with a confused expression. I saw his eyes narrow. He looked away and resumed talking in a low, attractive voice to the girl beside him- the vice president, Karin. I glared at the back of her head sourly.

As the day went on, I became more and more distressed. Sasuke wouldn't even look at me when we passed in the hallway. He glided right on by, his dark eyes looking right through me. After half a day of the 'You Don't Exist in My Perfect Sasuke World' I was getting pissed off. I decided not to eat lunch with Kiba and the others. They were as tired of my bitching about Sasuke as I was about Sasuke being a bitch. I sat at a small table against the wall, one with only two chairs. I dumped my lunch tray unceremoniously onto the table and stabbed at my mystery meat demurely.

'Mind if I take a seat?'

A familiar dark-haired Uchiha slid into the seat opposite me, an almost-smile on his face, but without a trace of warmth. He had on his tray a tomato. A single, red tomato. _Eh. No wonder he looks so scrawny, if that's all he eats for lunch. _I kept that to myself. No way was I going to express my thoughtful concern for his health after the way he had treated me today.

'Go away, bastard.' I crouched over my meal and gave him a dirty look.

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise, and I knew his 'social' act was over for the day. 'What did you say?' he hissed, his eyes taking on a dangerous glint.

'You heard me,' I said gruffly. 'Scoot your girly ass somewhere else.' His pupils narrowed to slits. 'Preferably over there, by your perfect friends,' I muttered quietly, but he heard. The fight left his eyes and his face took on a bored, knowing look. He sat back down and put his elbows on the table, resting his head on his right arm and staring at me from under his bangs.

'I have my own life you know. And you, Mr. _Usuratonkachi _don't quite fit in.'

'Then why the heck did you accept my confession?' I cried and slammed my hand on the table.

'I was bored.'

'So I'm just... A..._plaything_ to you?' I said in a harsh whisper. My hand-on-table action had turned quite a few heads.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and bit into his tomato. _Like a vampire, _I thought spitefully. But it was incredibly hard to try and hate him right at that moment. Some tomato juice was dribbling down the side of his chin. I leaned over the table and wiped the corner of his mouth with my thumb gently, catching the faintly red juice.

Tomatoes are fruits, right?

Sasuke didn't smack my hand away. He stiffened slightly at my tender expression, and turned his head away. _Probably to bluuuuursh- _I hummed to myself.

'Hands off,' he mumbled, 'And you should be flattered. The fact I'm even sitting here is proof that I find you...'

_Charming? Sexy? Handsome?...Irresistible?_

'Well,' Sasuke waved his hand, 'Not boring.'

I deflated.

'So,' Sasuke said after a while, with a calculating look. 'Don't disappoint me.' He got up and walked off, leaving the empty tray on the table.

That was the fastest I had ever seen anyone eat a tomato. _He must really like those... _Suddenly I wasn't very hungry any more. True, I had really liked Sakura in the fourth grade, but I'd never done anything about it. This was really new to me. Sasuke was new to me. Then I realised I'd never really made a plan for after Sasuke became my boyfriend. I hadn't thought yesterday was actually going to happen. _Now Sasuke expects me to be a real boyfriend, but I haven't done this before! How the heck should I act around him? What kind of guy does he like?_

I clutched my head. 'Ow...' I hated thinking, oh so, so much. I would just do guy things with him. I've known Sasuke since kindergarten, and it was quite a shock to me when I discovered that I actually sort of... liked him.

Through the years, nothing had really changed. Sasuke was still the smartest and most talented kid in class. He was also the most popular. Even to our tiny kindergartener minds, Sasuke was so cool. He learnt to read the fastest, had the neatest writing, spoke like an adult... I really, really, wanted to be his friend. But there was one problem with that. Sasuke seemed to hate me. Really, hate me. So, I reacted the only way I knew how; with my fists. We got into countless scuffles. The teachers labelled me as a trouble maker and that was just plain unfair, but I was always secretly happy. Only I could get under Sasuke's skin well enough for him to lash out, and break his stoic mask of superiority.

Thinking back I would say we were actually friends in a way that no one could describe.

Then I had started liking Sakura, a really sweet girl with bubblegum pink hair and pretty green eyes. She is still the strongest girl in school, and a great athlete. I had told Sasuke I liked her in one of those rare moments we had actually not been at each other's throats. I had felt close to him that day. We were in the playground sitting on the swings- everyone had gone home and we were the only two left. It had felt really good. We could have become _best _friends, if only Sasuke hadn't gone and done what he did.

A week later I saw them kissing; I remember feeling really angry, and hurt. After that, I just plain hated Sasuke, although he and Sakura never became a couple.

Middle school, I decided we were not friends. Our class had to be split into two because there were too many students and so I hardly ever saw Sasuke, except for parties or school events. It was easy to avoid him, too easy. He must have been avoiding me as well.

When the unthinkable happened, we were put into the same form, it was different. We were different. I had had a growth spurt, and Sasuke had become the class president. What exactly got me to liking him? I guess a mix of feelings, hormones, and the realisation that when I saw him kissing Sakura I was mad because she had her face glued to _him. _My Sasuke. Then there was the guilt and the secret longing for our old friendship, which was really dumb because I didn't just want to be Sasuke's _friend_. I liked him oh so much more.

Kiba snapped his fingers in front of my face a few more times. 'Earth to Naruto?'

'Whut?' I jumped out of my seat and nearly knocked over the table.

'Lunch is already over,' Kiba said with a mildly worried look on his face. The whole cafeteria was empty.

'Oh, so it is,' I said cheerfully, rubbing the back of my neck. 'I'll uh, just go to my locker then.' I fled down the hall-way, scolding myself for zoning out again.

* * *

**Five days since you laughed at me saying  
Get that together come back and see me**


	3. Suddenly, This Doen't Seem So Fun

**Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday, you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry**

**

* * *

**

Today hadn't started well. Though I had promised myself that I was going to be ready to let Sasuke come to me, I couldn't help thinking it wasn't fair that he got to choose when he wanted to see me. In fact, I deserved a hug.

I couldn't sleep at all last night because I kept playing our stupid conversation at lunch over and over in my head. The more I tried to remember exactly what Sasuke said, it really just turned into; 'Blah blah... boring... blah... I HATE YOU.' I rubbed my itchy eyes wearily. I hadn't spiked my hair today, so it flopped in my eyes a bit. I had to keep twitching and shaking my head to be able to see without brushing back my bangs like a girl. And no frikkin' way was I wearing _hairclips._

Sasuke was waiting for me by my locker.

I didn't even know he knew where it was.

I was so overcome with joy I forgot just who I was dealing with. I ran up to him and hoisted him over my shoulder. _And then I spun around_. I couldn't help it. He just looked so adorable and I was so happy! It wasn't so cute when he screeched like a banshee, right in my ear. He was stiff as a board with his arms pinned woodenly to his sides and his cheeks pink. I hastily put him down and backed away so I wasn't in his range. Sasuke was like a ninja, and I didn't want another injury.

'So...good morning,' I had my hands where he could see 'em; covering my crotch in case he got _bored _of punching and decided to kick me.

'You won't see another morning if I kill you,' Sasuke growled, making sure I hadn't messed up his clothes.

I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my neck. _Hah ha haaa... He's kidding, right? _Looking into Sasuke's blue-black eyes, I wasn't so sure. 'What are you doing by my locker?' I asked curiously.

'You're my...boyfriend candidate,' Sasuke said in a small voice. 'Isn't this proper?' He glared at me from under his bangs, daring me to make fun of him. I kept my hands to myself.

'Yeah,' I grinned, a warm glow spreading inside my chest. 'This is nice, I mean, after yesterday and all with the ignoring me...'

Sasuke's lip curled in the start of a sneer.

'No, no!' I said hastily, 'In fact I wanted to say that I was sorry. I should respect your space. I was sitting at home, thinking about what you said and I realised, you were right.' _Was that a ghost of a smile? '_But I couldn't tell you!'

Sasuke frowned. 'You just did, dobe.'

'No, I mean, I wanted to tell you that you were right, but I couldn't. Maybe if I had your phone number?' I gave him a winning smile, using to full advantage my deep blue eyes and sunny blond hair.

He snorted. 'Che, if that's all you wanted, you could have asked any one of the girls.' He took out a slick silver and black phone and waited patiently, giving me a tired look. Oh yeah... whoops. I rummaged in the bottom of my bag for a minute to reveal my own small brick of a phone. I looked at it sadly. His phone was cooler than mine.

'I'll send you a text...' I muttered, and pressed buttons rapidly. The box said 'hi' and I added a smiley face for good measure.

'Hn,' Sasuke said when his phone beeped. Since I was taller than him, I read the screen of his phone, as was my right.

'Oi, you just saved my number as "Dobe"!' I spluttered. And I thought we were getting along!

...I maybe also thought that he would save my name as 'Sexy Blonde Stud of a Boyfriend,' but his fingers must have got _bored. _Seriously, I couldn't stop thinking about that damn _word!_

'You are too nosy for your own good,' Sasuke snapped, 'Remember this; you're only a _candidate_. Who says I'll be keeping this number?'

It felt like he'd punched a hole through my chest. Fine, _I could deal._ I breathed my new mantra. Just wait until he's my boyfriend for keeps... maybe we'll laugh about this. 'What happens if I keep your number forever and ever, as my most precious possession- and preciously call you until your ears rot and you decide to end the pain by going out with me again?'

'I will _end _you.'

In short, I saved his number under the name 'Teme'.

* * *

**Hold it now and watch the hood wink  
As I make you stop think  
You'll think you're looking at aqua man  
I summon fish to the dish although I like the Chalet Swiss  
I like the Sushi 'cause it's never touched a frying pan**

**

* * *

**

I texted Sasuke half-way through the last period; I had almost forgiven him for this morning. It's not like I wanted to stay mad. And I wanted our short relationship to get to the ass-groping stage before I went insane and begged Sasuke to let me love him. Creepy thoughts aside:

_Dobe: Oi, Teme. U free 2day?_

I glanced at Iruka-sensei to check that he hadn't spotted me with my phone. I felt a thrill of excitement as my phone buzzed lightly, sending tingles up my leg.

_Teme: Regrettably... yes._

_Dobe: U wanna get ramen after school?_

I pressed send and eagerly awaited his reply. First date, first date! Drawing little hearts on my book... When's he going to- yay!

_Teme: No. I hate ramen._

A moment of silence, please.

Every time someone says they hate ramen, an orphaned puppy dies of cancer. I blinked at the screen and wiped a tear from my eye. Damn teme didn't know what he was doing...

_Dobe: Sushi then?_

_Teme: Don't pick somewhere that'll give me food poisoning- And don't text me back, this is school, you know._

I snorted and slipped my phone back into my pocket.

* * *

Sasuke was hanging around my locker again, but I was almost scared to approach him.

'I thought we'd go to Yo Sushi, then someplace fun,' I said weakly. Sasuke jumped when he heard my voice and skittered to the side.

'Fine.'

He looked kind of miserable, so I offered to take his bag. Apparently this was also offensive, because he vehemently refused to let me carry his things and then sulked on the way to the bus stop hitting me with his dark, brooding glare if I dared to open my mouth.

When we got to the sushi bar, I snagged us seats at the conveyor belt. I tried to pull out a stool for him, but he smacked my hand away.

'Lighten up, this is a date,' I said softly, so that only he could hear. The place was quite crowded today. I shifted closer to him. 'Get anything you want, I'm paying.'

'Anything?' he smirked. I leaned back, relieved that he was going to at least give this a try. He opened the menu and started flicking through the pages.

I watched him for a while, puzzled. Was he serious? His finger hovered over the button and he looked at me oddly, quirking an eyebrow in a silent question. 'You can get what you want right off the belt,' I said incredulously. 'That's actually why we're sitting _here_.'

'Why would I do that, it'll take ages.' Sasuke stared at me like I was being stupider than usual. I admit, sometimes I am aware of how I come across.

'But... It's more fun this way.'

Sasuke's lip twitched and his dark eyes stunned me. 'Fun?' he said in a soft voice. What he was really saying was; _'Are you mad?'_

I laughed nervously for the second time today. 'Sure it's fun. We could... make bets on who'll get their meal first.'

'Hn. Interesting.'

He looked at the menu a last time, and then put it down. I grinned, I knew what I wanted. 'If my meal comes first, I get to spend an extra day with you, even if you decide to break this off I still get a day.'

'Then if my meal comes first, I get to knock two days off of our week, but I agree to spend the next two days with you and will not break up with you no matter what crazy things you do...'

_Oh, I hate him. He _did _count the first day as the day when I asked him out. Crap._ Well, when was betting ever fun without a risk? I had a back-up plan. Annoy Sasuke with love until he died, accepted me and was mine forever, or went to live on the moon. No, scratch that. I would chase him that far and beyond. 'Deal.' I agreed, and we shook hands. _Yay skin contact! _His hand was slightly smaller than mine and cooler. I blinked happily.

'...And just so you don't cheat, I'll decide on the meals now.'

I rolled my eyes. 'You have trust issues,' I accused loudly, pointing at him. It caused a few people to turn around.

'So what if I do?' Sasuke said tersely.

Suddenly, he was making a lot more sense to me. His need for total and utter privacy –why he got so annoyed when I looked at his phone- and why he didn't want to give me his bag. Oh I've got you figured out, Sasuke.

'I win.' Sasuke announced, picking up the grey plate and plopping it onto the table. I gaped at him with a horrified look. In the space where he removed the plate, just one spot ahead was my food! If I'd been paying attention, I would have had another, glorious day with Sasuke. Maybe that would be more like a punishment now. He was easy on the eyes, but I felt just about ready to curl into a foetal position and bawl. Kiba was right; I am a baby.

'Maybe this _is_ fun,' Sasuke chuckled throatily, sipping his iced tea. I died a little inside.

I also nearly had a fit when we were given the bill. Sasuke handed it to me with a cute little smile so that I knew immediately something was up. 'You had to choose ALL of the expensive ones? Half of them you didn't even finish!' I griped.

'You said anything,'

'Teme! The deals we made are off, I want my days back!'

'No, we shook on it,' Sasuke reminded me with an indulgent smile. He patted my shoulder awkwardly. 'Well, it was nice.'

'Hang on teme, I never said this date was over.'

**Hot like Wasabe when I bust rhymes  
Big like Leann Rimes  
Because I'm all about value  
Bert Kaempfert's got the mad hits  
You try to match wits, you try to hold me but I bust through**

**Page break**

**End Note: Don't worry, Naruto isn't going down without a fight. I absolutely love the chorus of the song, and when the guy sings it I automatically think of Naruto. XD **

'**How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad...'**


	4. What Happens in the Box Stays in the Box

**Author Note: **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed and added this story to your alerts. I hope you guys weren't too annoyed at the fact I made you review for this. :/ Well, these two have to have their problems. I got... two more reviews. Five... yay... *runs away to cry in the emo corner***

**Warnings for language I guess.. ohhh the 'f' word... but then, Sasuke does have a harsher mouth than Naruto. Also you'll find that when his pride is threatened like the Leo he is- he'll throw a tantrum. Longest chapter, woot!**

**

* * *

**

**Gonna make a break and take a fake  
I'd like a stinkin' achin' shake  
I like vanilla, it's the finest of the flavours**

I had to check my wallet to see if I still had enough money left. Luckily, I have a lot of after-school jobs so I had enough cash on me. I'd just have to take a few night shifts to make time for Sasuke and not eat for a few days. It was cool; a week like this wouldn't come again. Maybe I would find a scratch card on the side of the road and become a billionaire. It did happen to people, and I had a good chance because I was a pretty blond, and also I am insanely lucky.

Sasuke smacked me upside the head. 'Keep it together, you nearly walked in front of a bus,' he snarled, letting go of my hood which he'd grabbed to yank me back onto the sidewalk. _Eh. I would have survived. _I turned on him with my best adoring voice. 'Aw Sasuke, you do care!' I cried, flinging my arms around my (almost) boyfriend. He put his arms up and shoved me away stonily. Oh right- no touching in public. No touching at all, ever. I sighed dejectedly.

'I just don't want to see you splattered all over my shoes. They're new.' Sasuke turned his head away slightly. 'And though I'd like to kill you, and end this little arrangement of ours, I'd rather plan out your demise so that it's as painful and humiliating as you calling me a girl...'

My laugher was bitter. 'And you making me confess to you in public wasn't humiliating?' I scoffed, shoving my hands into my jean pockets and glaring at him.

Sasuke looked at me balefully. 'That was a test. It was completely justified.' He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time.

I bristled. _Damn, Sasuke. Look at me._ 'In what way was potentially grinding me into the dirt –publicly- justified?' I asked him. No really Sasuke, I'm just _dying_ to hear your side of this.

'What are you trying to say, _Uzumaki_?' Sasuke breathed dangerously.

Our faces had gotten closer. Sasuke's chin was tilted fully upwards and he was on his toes to look me in the eye. That must be really annoying to him with his pride the size of North America. I briefly felt myself zoning out again and my eyes glued to his lips.

Sasuke was looking at me expectantly.

I jerked my face away and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. I charged across the road with him in tow, before the green man stopped flashing. He remained tight lipped as I lead him closer to the park in the centre of town. It was huge, and that was where they had set up the circus. When he saw the colourful tents and splattering of posters, Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'How...charming,' he tried, not quite managing to smile. He folded his arms and looked snootily at the painted archway that said 'Fun Land!' in yellow and black lettering. Sure the paint was peeling and 'fun land' was the shittiest name ever, but he could have looked more excited.

'You don't like it?' I said, letting his hand flop back to his side. 'Everyone that goes to an amusement park for a first date?' Sasuke smirked, 'None of the couples end up surviving.'

I glared at him. Bastard. 'Well you- you promised that no matter what crazy shit I pull you're not going to dump me. I have nothing to lose,' I stated casually. 'So come on. You might actually have fun.'

He looked at me with an alarmed expression, but quickly composed himself. 'Alright dobe, lead the way.' He actually offered me his hand this time and I grinned like an idiot as I took it, his slender fingers were cold and so I gave them a sympathetic squeeze. It wasn't his poor fingers' fault that Sasuke was cold-blooded.

He looked at me questioningly.

'Let's get ice-cream!'

* * *

I told you I had a plan for winning my days back- and it was quite a clever one too. After I'd convinced Sasuke to get some delicious frozen goodness –'Oh come _on, _Sasuke. It's ice-cream. Afraid you're going to get fat from less than one scoop?'- I cheerfully dragged him over to the carnival games. He was growing more and more uncomfortable, so I said he could just watch me play. This would amuse him. I'm a good actor and I like to make people laugh.

Here was step one of my amazing plan; I bought a couple of tries at that cup game- the one where you're supposed to throw the little foam balls and knock over the cups. I am kick-ass at carnival games, but for my plan to work I had to be pretty crap. I threw the balls randomly, and pretended to be really annoyed. I groaned theatrically as the man smiled indulgently and took more and more of my money. Sasuke was watching me with as close to a smile as you could get. Perfect. Time to execute step two.

'Sasuke, if I can beat this game the next time I play, you have to give me my two days back, plus the extra one I wanted!' I pouted. 'I know I can win...' I muttered scratching my head with my bottom lip still stuck out in a pout.

I had him exactly where I wanted him. 'Sure,' he challenged.

I gave the man another fiver. He wasn't complaining! Probably hoping I'd keep playing and loosing. Well too bad. I picked up the first foam ball and with deadly accuracy smacked it into the first pile of cups. The tower trembled and then collapsed. The man stared at me in confusion. Sure they were probably glued together or something, but nothing stood up to my incredible _luck_! I widened my eyes innocently and looked at Sasuke. 'Wow that was lucky.'

'Tch, there are still two more towers, dobe.' he said through clenched teeth. His dark eyes narrowed suspiciously.

'Meh. Not for long,' I sang. I looked right into his eyes as I tossed the last two balls together, over my shoulder. They were aimed at the middle, where the cups I had just collapsed were. They bounced off of each other and preformed a nice little combo on the remaining two cup stacks. The look on Sasuke's face was priceless. I snickered. Never underestimate the master at making the impossible possible. 'Pretty neat, huh?' I glowed, ready for the praise I had coming to me.

Instead, Sasuke's face made a series of small twitches, like he was a malfunctioning robot.I cringed slightly at the livid expression that his face settled on. It was like some bizarre Sasuke fruit machine. I'd popped my coin in, his face shuffled for a few seconds, and then he dished out my 'prize'.

'You... you USURATONKATCHI!' he exploded, realising he'd been tricked. I had never seen him look so ready to strangle something. It was... shit scary.

'C-Calm down Sasuke-'

'You just! You- NO!' He threw his hands up in the air and charged towards the crappy arch.

Aw shit. I ran back to the counter to take my prize from the man, who was looking at me with new respect...I should have been King of the Carnies... but he also made a clicking noise with his tongue, and passed me a small business card. What the heck? _'Funerals r us'? _I gave him an odd look.

I ran after Sasuke haphazardly. 'Sasuke, wait!'

'What?' he turned around, still livid. He pulled his fist back and I cowered.

I held up the prize as a peace offering, hiding my face. He took the offered stuffed animal with a bemused expression, his fruit-face thingy malfunctioning. His face blanked so quickly, I wondered if he'd died. Maybe just got so mad he forced himself out of his own body.

The prize the man had given me was a cat. It was black with small dark eyes and a pink nose. It had a Sasuke smirk stitched onto its face and was furry and soft. He clutched it tightly, just staring.

'That's the real reason I wanted to win,' I said timidly. 'I saw it in the corner there and thought it was too good to be true. I mean, what were the chances they'd have a little black cat as a prize... usually it's something dumb like a plastic toy that breaks the second you touch it, or some monkey thing that loses all its fur, or even worse! A creepy doll that you know wants to kill you when it gets dark...' I shivered.

Sasuke still hadn't said a word. I was seriously considering the out-of-body thing.

'Thank you...' Sasuke croaked, finally. He buried his nose in the cat's fur and stood hugging it for a few seconds.

'No problem,' I said, bewildered that Sasuke actually had feelings.

Sasuke was awfully quiet as we weaved through the other groups of people and sampled various instant-heart-attack foods. I thought that today was going quite well. Sasuke still hadn't let go of the small cat, which I took as an encouraging sign. And then, I spotted...

It.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

'Oh my god Sasuke! We have to ride that thing!' I yelled, pointing at the GIGANTIC Ferris wheel. It was freaking huge-massive! The seats at the very top looked like specks, and I could see them swaying in the wind. It was spindly and painted bright, vibrant _orange. _I had never seen anything more glorious in my entire life!

'Fuck no,' Sasuke hissed. 'I am not going anywhere _near _that Wheel of Death!' He squeezed the kitten so hard I thought its head would pop off and hit his jaw. No cat deserved that!

I balked. 'What in the hell, Sasuke! It's not a wheel of death, it's_ gorgeous_! And we'll be able to see the whole world from up there. It'll be like... like-' I searched for the right words to describe something so _pure magic! _

'Like seeing your life flash before your eyes?'

'_No,' _I gave him 'a look'- That's about as close to annoyed as I was going to get. 'It'll be like flying!' I said dreamily.

He looked at the wheel sullenly.

'Naruto... I'm bored.'

'No teme, I think you're just scared.' I could see the signs. Sasuke was pale and he kept sneaking worried glances at the tippy-top of the wheel, imagining being in there, no doubt. It was totally okay and I wasn't going to push him. I was _nice, _unlike some people. 'Forget it dude, I can see you're not cool with this. Let's just go do something else. It'll be dark soon.' I floated over and rested my arm lightly around his shoulders, but he squirmed away.

'Dammit, Naruto! I'm not scared!' he spat. Kitty-cat's eyes bulged at me pleadingly.

Oh god. He wasn't serious. 'Look Sasuke, it's alright,' I explained patiently. 'This doesn't make you any less of a man-' apparently, my serious tone was mistaken for goading.

'Shut up and ride the damn wheel with me, or _we're over.'_

_I really think he means it._

It was late, I was already stretched pretty thin but I held back the torrent of 'PISSED OFF NAOW' that I was threatening to feel. Sasuke's nose was wrinkled in an ugly scowl. He stomped up to the lightly swinging box and sat down, hard. It rocked wildly and I thought I saw him wince. Kitty was wedged between his legs. As much as I envied kitty right now, I was also starting to think this was a good idea. The teme needed a lesson on his limits. I sat down opposite him with a smug smile.

'Last chance Sasuke. I can yell and scream for them to let us off, like a madman, because I like you and I don't care whether they label me as a loony or not...'

'S-Shut the fuck up.'

Well, fine. 'I can deal,' I muttered under my breath.

There was a low grating sound as the crank was started. I couldn't help but feel excited as the box gently swung upwards. It was really, really gentle, but Sasuke started shivering violently. I looked away uncomfortably. This wasn't any fun at all, especially with my stomach twisting tighter into a knot in sympathy for the poor wretch. When we were at the very top of the wheel it stopped. The city was spread out like a silver web. Some of the streetlights had kicked into action, and I could see light-paths of cars streaking across the highway.

'Sasuke,' I turned to him with love in my eyes, all set for the romantic scenario, 'You're beautiful...'

Sasuke wasn't listening to me. He was too busy getting sick over the side of the box. Noisily.

'Ah, now you see_ that's_ why I said we could ask to get off,' I groaned teasingly. 'Here, sit on the floor and curl up until you forget where we are. It'll help.' I expected him to make some comment on how disgusting sitting on the floor would be or how many germs were currently crawling around down there, but Sasuke just did as I said meekly. He kneeled on the floor in front of me, and I locked my legs around him for support. 'Shh,' I said soothingly, rubbing between his shoulder blades.

'What happens in the box, says in the box...' he rasped, wrapping his arms around my left leg and hugging it for dear life when the box rocked as I shifted into a more comfortable position. I chuckled under my breath and ruffled his hair. He growled at me.

'Hey Sasuke, what happens in the box, stays in the box,' I countered. 'And as long as we're here...' I sighed wistfully.

'Hn.'

I peered out of the side of the carriage curiously. 'Oi, teme. You puked on some old lady.'

Sasuke looked up with a wry smile. 'Ten points for me.'

'Why _Sasuke,' _I said, in my best overly-shocked voice, 'I knew you were a sick bastard, but random acts of cruelty make you smile?' I shook my head pityingly.

He huffed and pressed his forehead against my knee. 'My head is spinning...' he mumbled pathetically. So was mine, but for a different reason.

The box jerked and Sasuke's breath hitched. At last, we were going back down. He scooted away from me as though I'd turned red hot and began tugging his hair and clothes to look normal again. He almost jumped up and ran the moment we could see the ground. I caught hold of his jacket before he could escape though. 'Thanks for coming. We should do this again sometime.'

'I think... If we ever did this again it would kill me,' he said, deadly serious.

'I can arrange it so that you die happy,' I said huskily, slipping my arms around his waist and pulling him closer. Sasuke stared up at me with half-lidded eyes and tilted his head up. I leaned closer and shivered when his breath ghosted over my neck.

'No touching... dobe,' he said, and chomped down on my delicate ear.

'Ow-ow-ow-ow-_ow!' _I wailed. 'You bit me! You _bit _me! I knew you were a vampire. Oh ghod, oh god I'm bleeding! You drew blood!' My left arm released him and clamped over my ear as I whimpered. He picked at my fingers and removed my arm disdainfully.

'Don't call me,' he said sweetly, and patted my cheek. I watched him as he walked off, giving no signs of his earlier vertigo.

'Daaaaamn,' I whined, fidgeting.

**Gotta see the show 'cause then you'll know  
The vertigo is gonna grow  
'Cause it's so dangerous  
You'll have to sign a waiver**

**

* * *

**

**I give these two another second of happiness tops, then things'll go downhill. Again.**

**Being my own beta is hard. :/ I have no idea how this comes across to other people. This time I mean it! If I don't reach ten reviews, we're **_**over. **_***gives you a Sasuke glare***


End file.
